


Cavern of Stars

by Coldcaptivated



Category: Naruto
Genre: Abuse, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst, Chains, Dark Uzumaki Naruto, Emotional/Psychological Abuse, Fluff, M/M, Physical Abuse, Points of View, Seme Uchiha Sasuke, Seme Uzumaki Naruto, Sexual Inexperience, Solitary Confinement, Uke Uchiha Sasuke, Uke Uzumaki Naruto, Verbal Abuse
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-03-08
Updated: 2017-03-08
Packaged: 2018-09-30 22:44:31
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 474
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10174097
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Coldcaptivated/pseuds/Coldcaptivated
Summary: It was a beautiful sunny Saturday afternoon in Konoha.  With no more missions suitable for the relatively new gang of Genin, Team 7 has decided to head to the beach for a day of fun and relaxation... But when have things ever gone to plan with Naruto around? What happens when the young rivals swim too far away from shore? And what are these thoughts and feelings that have never been a problem before?





	

**Author's Note:**

> DISCLAIMER: I do not own the Characters in this fanfiction. They belong solely to Kishimoto-Sama. 
> 
>  
> 
> OK! This was my first ever attempt at writing NaruSasu/SasuNaru (or any kind of fanfic really) and I wanted to try and start it up again! **NOTE** I don't have a co-writer or a proofreader to help me out with this so please excuse any typos or missing/rearranged letters! 
> 
> Thanks for reading! Please feel COMPLETELY free to comment any suggestions for improvement that you may have or even voice your opinion on where this should go! I am gloriously open minded and I've always like the idea of writing based on reader opinions :)

**NARUTO POV**

"Whoo hooo!" Naruto yelled throwing his fists in the air and running ahead of the others when he saw the Sparkling water. He threw his shoulder bag to the sand and kicked off his sandals. A slight breeze welcomed him warmly, playing with his golden hair. He breathed it in, digging his toes into the sand and closing his eyes. 

"Come on you slow pokes!" he called over his shoulder to Kakashi Sakura and Sasuke. 

"Slow down Naruto." Kakashi said, not looking up from once of his "Make Out Paradise" books. "It's your day off. At least try to enjoy it." He advised.

"I am Sensai!" Naruto called back, putting his arms behind his head. "You're the ones that are missing it!" He pointed out. He plopped down into the sand waiting for the others to catch up. He was wearing his usual attire minus the jacket, it was too hot for that, and sandals instead of his shoes. 

'Sakura looks nice today…' he thought, looking at her white sundress with pink Cherry Blossum flowers littering the bottom. 'Kakashi never wears anything other than that suite does he?' He thought, looking from Sakura to Kakashi. He glanced Sasuke's way. He was wearing sandals too with black jeans and a simple button down white shirt. The top three buttons were open, revealing Sasuke's pale white skin and collar bone. Naruto gulped. 

"What?" Sasuke asked as he stopped in front of Naruto, hands in his pockets. Naruto looked up from his chest and at his face. "Those calculating coal colored eyes looked down on him and his hair hung in his face, being blown gently to the sides. Naruto swore that he could see blue tinting here and there. 

"Naruto! What the hell are you looking at?" Sasuke asked, raising his voice to get the blondes attention.

"Huh? Wha-?" Naruto snapped out of it, blinking up at him. Sasuke sighed and put his weight on one leg, a hand on his hip the other hung from his side.

"I said… what are you looking at. Loser." Sasuke repeated. 

"O-oh… I uh… n-nothing." He said, looking down at a tuft of grass in front of him, nervously scratching the back of his head as his cheeks turned a light pink.

"Whatever. Get your head out of the clouds!" Sasuke barked as he walked around the sulking blonde below him. Naruto watched as he walked away.

"Sasuke…" He was still limping from the fight with Haku, and not all of his wounds had healed yet.

Kakashi glanced u from his book to look at Naruto curiously. Ever since the battle with Haku he had been acting strangely around Naruto, and Sasuke around naruto not that he thought about it. He wondered what happened between them that dark day. 

"Hmmm…" He mused before returning to his book.

**Author's Note:**

> OK! This was my first ever attempt at writing NaruSasu/SasuNaru (or any kind of fanfic really) and I wanted to try and start it up again! 
> 
> Thanks for reading! Please feel COMPLETELY free to comment any suggestions for improvement that you may have or even voice your opinion on where this should go! I am gloriously open minded and I've always like the idea of writing based on reader opinions :)


End file.
